Murder at Hogwarts 2: Harry
by SekushitheSilver
Summary: Sequel to 'Murder at Hogwarts'. From Harry's point of view. I think it's too wordy, but r/r and tell me what you think.


Note: All characters, (except Ana) places, (except New-Diagon Alley) creatures, (except the Sirians) etc. belong to J.K.Rowling. This story is the sequel to 'Murder at Hogwarts', so you should probably read that, 'Draco', this, and 'Murder at Hogwarts 2: Draco', which is from Draco's point of view.   
  
  
Murder at Hogwarts 2: Harry  
By Sekushithesilver  
  
  
  
"OLLIVANDER!" yelled Harry at the top of his lungs, as he pounded on the door of the run-down wand shop.   
Rain poured onto his head, as the 27-year-old wizard waited for an answer. Harry folded his arms in anger; he wasn't in his usual dark and angry mood. He was in a furious and frustrated mood. He needed to get to his old school. Hogwarts.   
"Of course," Harry whispered to himself, angrily, "Let's all be an inconvenience to Harry. First, let's call Harry back to his old, STUPID school, for some dumb, GODFORSAKEN reason." Harry emphasized some of the words by screaming them. "Then, let's change the way wands are made to some MORONIC metal design, so that Harry has to buy the new design, or look IDIOTIC. Last, now listen up 'cause this is the kicker, let's tell Harry that he has three hours to catch the ride we've set up for him, but make sure that we CALL HIM AT ONE O-CLOCK IN THE MORNING ON THE RAINIEST DAY OF THE YEAR!"   
Just as he had finished yelling this last part, the door to the shop burst open, revealing Mr. Ollivander.   
Ollivander was a small, old man. Wrinkles creased nearly every part of his face. He was leaning heavily on a cane, which, Harry thought, probably was not the thing that was holding him up; magic was.   
"Why hello...uh..." the old man trailed off, obviously not remembering Harry's name.  
"Harry, Harry Potter," he waited expectantly for recognition from the old wand salesman. He got none. "Harry Potter, the famous Auror?" Still none. Harry darkened considerably, "Harry Potter, who when only a baby, unwittingly thwarted Voldemort?" The old man raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Harry's lightning bolt scar. But other than that, still no recognition. Harry sighed coldly, hating that he had to resort to what he was about to say, "Harry Potter, holly, eleven inches long, tail feather from a phoenix."  
Realization donned on the old man's face, "Oooooooh, now I remember that wand-I mean-you. Come in, come in, and what can I do for you?"   
Harry swept past Mr. Ollivander and into the store.   
It was small and dirty. Harry was disgusted. Boxes full of all kinds of wands were everywhere. Many wands were lying on the floor, most broken and covered in dust.   
The only reason Harry had come to the store was because the other, newer one, in New-Diagon Alley, was closed at this hour in the morning.  
"I need a new wand," Harry said plainly.  
"Why? Did your other break?" asked Ollivander, hobbling over in front of Harry.  
"No," Harry answered, giving the old man a look that said, 'Just give me a new goddamn wand, and quit asking questions!'   
Ollivander got the point.   
He hobbled over to a nearby shelf, mumbling something under his breath, and pulled a large dusty box off of it. He stumbled and nearly fell, but the 'Support Charm' (which Harry identified immediately) he had cast on himself kept him upright.  
Harry offered no help, and instead, sneered venomously. The wand expert dropped the box on the ground, causing a cloud of dust to billow into the air. Harry withheld a sneeze, but Ollivander didn't. He convulsed violently and exploded with a loud "AH-CHOO!"   
Harry sneered more.   
The old wizard began sifting through the wands in the box, muttering things about phoenixes, holly, and dragons. Harry noticed that all the wands were metal, had a single stone on the end, and longer than any old wand he had ever seen.  
"AHA! Here it is!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander loudly. He held a long, thin piece of metal with a red jewel on the end. But not before sneezing, "Pewter, 26 inches long, and a Dragon's eye tip-stone."   
Harry took the wand, and examined it. It felt right and he spun it between his fingers. He gripped it tightly and pointed it at the old door he had walked through just a moment earlier. "VAPORINTO!" he yelled.   
A bolt of lightless, soundless lightning erupted from the tip-stone, shattering the air with immense speed, and smashing into the door. The door vaporized, leaving no trace that it was there, besides the empty hinges screwed to the wall.   
Mr. Ollivander gasped. "You just destroyed my-"   
"It works," interrupted Harry, sliding the long piece of metal into his robe. He began walking outside. "Oh, and don't worry about the door."   
Ollivander let out a sigh of relief, expecting Harry to say he would pay for it.   
"It was ugly anyway," saying this, Harry walked out of the shop, leaving the bewildered old man alone.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood alone, rain running down his face and over his glasses.   
The ride was late.   
He was tired, wet, and in need of a cold drink and a massage. He had only gotten grumpier as the night went on. Of course, he always was dark and angry, ever since Sirius-.   
Harry didn't want to think about it.   
He frowned and looked at his wrist, realizing that he had left his watch at home.   
He silently cursed the world.  
  
***  
  
She silently cursed the world.   
'Why me?' Ana thought to herself, as she directed the two Pegasus leading the flying wagon, 'Why do I have to bring Harry Potter to Hogwarts?'  
She dreaded the task that lay ahead of her. She slowed as she neared the place where she was to meet Mr. Potter. She saw him, standing alone in the rain, his arms crossed over his chest menacingly. The wagon rocked as it hit the ground, and she pulled along side Harry.  
Harry smiled devilishly when he saw the young lady driving his 'coach'. His glasses made him look sophisticated and improved the color of his green eyes. He was a handsome man, if nothing else.   
'But looks can be deceiving,' she reminded herself.  
"Nice night, ain't it?" he said as he climbed in the wagon and sat beside her.   
She looked straight ahead, remembering her friends saying what a womanizer and pervert he was. She could see him look her up and down, and was apparently satisfied because he moved his body close to hers suggestively and put his arm around her.   
She fumed inwardly, but kept silent, remembering her friends telling her that he liked his women feisty.   
To vent her anger, she whipped the flying horses hard with the reins, and yelled, "YAH!"  
She suddenly thought that pulling alongside Harry was a bad idea.   
She should have drove over him instead.  
  
***  
  
Harry was having a lovely ride.   
First, Hagrid wasn't there. Harry had expected Dumbledore to have sent Hagrid to get him, which would mean that he would have to listen to another lecture on why he should be nicer to people, and to stop running around with women he didn't know, and that he should be hunting for Voldemort because he is the strongest wizard in the world, and blah, blah, blah.  
Second, he had this lovely lady as his driver. Harry could tell that this girl was fiery, and he liked that. She tried to ignore him, but he saw the anger in her face.   
'Growl,' thought Harry. She also had buttoned her robe low, and he could see right down her front. 'Growl, indeed.'   
Lastly, where they were flying, it wasn't raining, which was always good. Harry was just examining her bosom when something ahead caught his eye. He looked up from his investigation and saw it.   
Hogwarts.   
He gasped as the tall medieval spires of the castle broke the surface of the thick, gray clouds. Shafts of light reflected off the many lightning rods attached to the top of the towers.  
The flying wagon suddenly dove and clouds rushed by at an alarmingly fast rate. They burst from the bottom of the heavy rain-clouds and were immediately drenched by the pouring rain.   
Harry was startled by this sudden change, and struggled to pull his cloak on over his robe. He noticed his driver smirk menacingly at him.  
'VERY fiery,' thought Harry as he pulled his cloak tighter.   
He couldn't see the school anymore. Rain and fog blocked his view. The Pegasus didn't seem to mind, though, and went at the same speed, not hesitating for a second.  
The rain made Harry very angry, and nobody wants to be around Harry when he is angry.  
"WHEN DID THEY PREDICT THIS GODDAMN RAIN IS GOING TO STOP?" yelled Harry over the beating rain.  
"NOT 'TILL TOMORROW!" answered Ana, trying to concentrate while buckets of rain smashed on her head.  
Harry noticed that the rain made her robes stick to her skin, revealing even more of her feminine charms, but at the moment, he didn't care.  
"WELL I'M MAKING A NEW FORECAST!" yelled Harry, pulling out his wand from his robe, "I SAY THAT FOR AS LONG AS I'M HERE, IT WILL BE SUNNY, WITH TEMPERATURES IN THE HIGH 60'S! METEOROLA DIFFRECCIA SONNIPITO!"   
A bright flash of light exploded from the wand, and enveloped Harry. Then, without warning, the rain stopped and sunlight replaced it. The clouds disappeared and everything became warm, about the high 60's.   
The light shot into the sky, and exploded in a bright flash. Harry sat down and let out a fatigued sigh, a spell of that magnitude would have killed a lesser man, and he knew it.  
"How did you do that?" asked Ana. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, control the weather. Not even Dumbledore can do that!"   
Harry smiled to himself, 'A lesser man indeed!'   
Harry could now see Hogwarts clearly, and was not as impressed as he was when he saw it before. It looked just the same as he left it, so long ago.   
Harry shook his head, deciding now was not the time to mourn over the past.   
In a short while the wagon had landed in front of the school's huge double-doors and Harry was back to his old, perverse self again.  
"See-ya' tonight, sweet-cheeks! And I'm not just talking about the ones on your face," Harry smiled at her reaction, and watched as she self-consciously separated her soggy robes from her chest (and anywhere else indecent). If he wasn't so powerful she probably would have put an 'Inside-Out' curse on him. "Well, you better get going!" He pulled back his hand, and, instead of hitting one of the Pegasus' rumps, he hit hers.   
She yelped and whipped the winged horses into a fast trot toward the school stables.   
He watched her go a ways and then began up the steps to the castle. Just as he was touching the handle he heard a blood-curdling scream.   
He whirled around and saw that the Pegasus' swift trot had turned into a bone-shattering gallop.   
He would have ignored this had it not been for three things: the wagon was headed straight for the school lake, he saw a dark figure wrestling with Ana, and, most importantly, a strong feeling in his chest that said 'SAVE HER!'   
Now, Harry didn't usually listen to voices in any parts of his body, (except if they were in his pants) but he decided to make an exception.   
He pulled his wand from his robe and, pointing the tip-stone at his feet, yelled, "SWIFT NIORCIO!"   
Harry felt lighter, and, gripping his new metal wand tightly, dashed after the wagon.   
The wagon was moving fast, but, compared to Harry, it was crawling. He soon caught the runaway wagon and leapt aboard.   
He swayed as he attempted to keep his balance as it rocked violently. He looked toward the driver's seat and saw the black figure he had seen from a distance on top of Ana.   
It looked like a goblin, but it was all black. The creature didn't have any lips, so its teeth were always grinning evilly. Its eyes were red with yellow pupils. It carried a single, curved dagger, which it was about to stab Ana with.  
"HEY!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the thing. He wanted to take it alive to study. "STUPEFY!"   
A flash of silver light escaped from Harry's wand. It zipped through the air, leaving a shining trail of smoke in its wake.   
Harry congratulated himself. There was no way that shot would miss!   
But it did.  
Instead of crashing into the creature and stunning it, the creature disappeared, leaving nothing but its knife. Harry's stun hit Ana, instantly paralyzing her.  
Harry silently cursed himself.   
He had more important things to worry about, though. The wagon was still thundering toward the lake swiftly, and, Harry noticed, the two Pegasus had chewed their ropes off and were now flying safely from harms way. Harry had a millisecond to act. He shoved his wand in his robe, grabbed the attacker's knife, threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder, and leapt from the wagon, just as it collided with the lake with a tremendous SPLASH!  
Harry looked back as the wagon slowly sank below the surface of the water, and then started back up to the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Yes," answered Dumbledore, examining the wicked blade carefully, "We have been having trouble with creatures carrying weapons such as this." Harry nodded his head thoughtfully.  
"And have these," Harry struggled for the right word, "'Goblins' left a message of any sort?"   
Dumbledore stared at the table at this question. "Yes," Harry waited for the rest of Dumbledore's answer, "They can only say one thing: 'Mudbloods must die.'"   
Harry ruffled his hair in frustration. "Goddamnit, every murderer says that!"   
Dumbledore didn't seem to expect this answer.  
"But," he started, knowing he was raising the subject that had made Harry the way he was now, "doesn't that...bother you?"  
Harry knew what Dumbledore was talking about, but he didn't answer.  
"Meet me tomorrow morning," Harry said as he began to walk from the headmaster's office, "at 8 o-clock. Bring Minerva, Severus, and Ginny." Harry only called the headmaster by his last name.   
Dumbledore looked at Harry blankly.   
Harry raised an eyebrow; "Ginny is the new Arithmancy teacher, isn't she?" Dumbledore nodded.   
Harry was beginning to get mad, "Well then why are ya' gawking? Is 8 o-clock too early for a 100-some-year-old man like you?"   
Dumbledore shook his head.   
Harry growled angrily and left, slamming the door hard behind him.  
He didn't hear the old wizard say, "Such a lost boy."  
  
***  
  
Harry checked his watch.   
7:45.   
He smiled.   
If he were a muggle (or a lesser wizard) he would be late, but he wasn't. He pushed off the covers and rolled out of bed. He yawned and stretched, feeling nearly every bone in his back crack. He looked over at Ana, still sleeping in her nakedness.   
'I told you I would see you tonight,' he thought, 'I just never said I'd see THAT much of you.'   
No one can resist his charms.   
They all deny it, saying 'I'D RATHER JUMP OFF A BRIDGE THAN SLEEP WITH HARRY POTTER' but he always proves them wrong.   
He backhanded her naked bottom. She stirred, but did not move much more. After what they did, he couldn't blame her. But he wanted her out, and all traces of her gone. He couldn't be seen 'playing' with students, even if they were of the proper age.  
He hit her again, this time so hard that he could see a handprint on her pale rump.  
"A'right," she slurred, shifting slightly, "I'm going." She flopped out of bed, and pulled on her nightdress.   
She looked at him and winked, then waltzed out the room, swaying her hips. He smiled, remembering the previous night.   
He lifted his wand from the floor, and pointing it at himself, said, "DREWASGOIN MOTATANTUM!"  
  
***  
  
Harry strolled into the Great Hall, and, casting a dark look at Snape, sat down.   
"It seems you are little tardy, Mr. Potter," said Snape, glowering at his former student, "Maybe you have forgotten the rules, SINCE YOU DROPPED OUT OF SCHOOL!"  
Harry exploded to his feet, knocking his chair over. "I DON'T SEE YOUR FAVORITE STUDENT ANYWHERE, SEVERUS! WHERE IS HE? OH, I FORGOT. HE ALSO DISAPPEARED FROM SCHOOL, ONLY, HE'S PROBABLY A FILTHY SCRUB, EATING YOUR GARBAGE!" Dumbledore opened his mouth to cease the bickering, but Harry started yelling again. "WHICH WOULD MEAN THAT HE IS STEALING FROM YOU, SEVERUS! BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! GARBAGE!"  
Both wizards pulled their wands, but a single, familiar voice stopped them.   
"Actually, I'm doing quite well, thank-you."   
All of them glanced over to the door. There, in front of the closed door, standing as if he had been invited to a royal banquet, was Draco Malfoy. He laughed as everyone gawked at him.   
"Hello," Draco said, leaning casually against the doorframe, "Isn't anybody going to greet me?"   
"Where's Sirius?" asked Dumbledore suddenly.   
Harry raised an eyebrow at the old wizard. He knew his psychotic godfather was dead, he remembered.   
'But,' Harry thought, turning back to Draco, 'Dumbledore has a way of knowing things like this.'  
Draco smirked. "No one ever could get anything past you, could they?"   
He suddenly kicked open the door behind him. Sirius was there. He pulled a long curved sword from his overcoat. Everyone reached for their wands, but no one was fast enough. In an instant he had flung his blade. It spun through the air, humming as it went. Harry heard a piercing scream, and averted his eyes, as Ginny's head was separated from her shoulders. Blood sprayed Harry's robes as he struggled to keep his eyes on Sirius. He knew that if he looked, he would fall apart.   
He would remember the past.   
"SIRIUS!" he roared, vaulting over the table.   
"Yes, my godson?" Sirius asked silkily, "Oh, I know! You want me to introduce you to my friends!" He snapped his fingers and two black creatures leaped from behind him. Harry recognized one of the creatures as the one that attacked Ana. "Meet the Sirians."  
Both Sirians dashed toward Harry, gnashing their horrible teeth and slashing the air with their knives.   
Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at one of the black creatures. "AVADA KADAVRA!"   
A flash of green light burst from the tip-stone. It flew through the air, but never hit the Sirian. It disappeared just as the curse was about to hit it.   
Harry had no time to swear.   
He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and ducked. The creature's blade barely missed his head. Harry realized that normal spells would always miss, so he decided on a different approach.   
He rammed the tip of his metal wand into the Sirian's stomach as hard as he could, making the creature hesitate with the pain. Harry, still keeping his wand in the creature's abdomen, flipped his wrist, causing his old wand to flip into the air from his sleeve. He caught the spinning wand and stabbed the creature in the back with it.   
He now held the creature firmly between both of his wands. "AVADA KADAVRA!" he shrieked, turning his face away.   
The creature exploded. The two curses ripped the Sirian apart, sending blood and gore everywhere.   
Harry was blown to his back and his wands flew out of his reach.   
Harry saw the other Sirian dash his way, and, not thinking twice took a wad of gore in his hand.   
Blood ran down his fist as he held the once beating heart of the dead Sirian. He threw the heart as hard as he could at the angered creature. It was hit right between the eyes.   
Harry quickly gripped one end of a slimy intestine, and whipped the other end at the creature's throat. The long, thin cord of tissue wrapped itself firmly around the Sirian's neck. It soon found itself choking on its partner, so to speak.   
The creature convulsed as it attempted to free itself from the makeshift noose that held it. After awhile, blood came dribbling down the nose, and then, death.   
Harry put his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.  
"Bravo," Draco said, clapping enthusiastically, "Even I didn't kill my own friends!"   
Harry ignored his long-time enemy.  
"Did you not hear me?" Draco asked a little louder, "Or maybe you do not believe me? See for yourself if you don't."   
Harry looked at where he had left the two dead bodies, and was instantly horrified.   
Instead of two black goblins he saw Ron and Hermione.   
Hermione was a sickly blue color, and had her eyes wide open in gasping surprise, but other than that she looked the same way she had when they were kids. Ron was split in two pieces with many of his organs strewn about the floor, but he also looked young.   
Harry shook his head and held back the tears. 'No, they can't be here,' he reassured himself, 'they died a long time ago they can't be here!'  
"Oh, but they can," said Sirius as if he could hear Harry's thoughts, "You see, there is a certain dark art called 'Necromancy'. 'Necromancy' is the art of death, and life. The ultimate goal of a Necromancer is to control death, which, I have. I discovered this art just before the rabid dog bit me. I soon mastered it, and was on my way here to teach you Harry, when, while in my dog form, I was attacked by an enormous St. Bernard. He was rabid. He soon took care of me and left me to die, but, just as the throes of death gripped me, I remembered my newfound talent. I resurrected myself and came here, seeking things to kill, since I was rabid..."   
Harry couldn't believe it. He could guess the rest of the story, and so Sirius's rambling droned on in his head, neither heard nor understood.   
"...And so we come to this point, where I have resurrected your friends, and, being able to control life and death, made them Sirians."   
Everyone in the room stood stunned.   
"And now," started Sirius, snapping his fingers, "time to die, Harry." Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry.   
Harry didn't care.  
A bright flash of light, and an explosion interrupted the execution. Rock and debris fell from the ceiling as sunlight flooded the room. Down, from his   
newlymade door, floated Voldemort.   
"YOU!" screamed Sirius, reaching inside his robe. Voldemort just touched the ground when Sirius flung his knife. Voldemort was ready. He whipped his hand up and caught the blade just before it skewered his eye.  
"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" asked Voldemort in his high-pitched voice, "Especially when my two favorite people are there: Harry and you, Sirius."  
In an instant the knife was embedded in Sirius's forehead. He gagged blood and smiled as he fell to his knees.  
"Why are you smiling, Sirius?" asked the evil wizard, "If it's because you think you'll resurrect yourself, you're wrong. I found that out the hard way. You can only resurrect yourself twice, then, someone else has to do it!" Sirius's smile turned to a look of horror.   
"You mean you didn't know? Oh, dear, that is a tragedy. And did you take the proper steps to make sure your soul survives, like I did?"   
If Sirius had anything left to say, he would have cursed.   
"No? Well that's too bad. But you're in luck! I know just the way to bring you back to life! The bad side of the story is that you'll have to be my slave forever."  
Sirius let out a pitiful moan, and collapsed face-first onto the floor. Voldemort then turned to Draco, who was frozen with fright to where he was standing.   
"And how many times have you been brought back for Sirius's obscene infatuation with resurrection?"   
Harry saw a wet patch form at the crotch of Draco's robes.   
Harry smiled.   
This was the best thing that happened to Harry all day.   
"Once," Draco mumbled, as he inched towards the door.  
"You're lying," Voldemort said, as he pulled his old-fashioned wand from his sleeve, "And where do you think you're going? I may need two slaves."  
Draco yelped as Voldemort killed him with the death curse.  
He turned to Harry.   
Harry didn't care, though.   
Nothing mattered anymore.  
"I feel sorry for you, my old nemesis, and what would I be without you?" Voldemort said, as he placed his wand on Harry's forehead. "AVADA KADAVRA!"  
All went black.  
  
***  
  
He blinked, then opened his eyes. Light flooded his vision, but he could make out several dark figures standing over him.   
"Harry," one of the shady figures said, "Harry, are you all right?" He squinted as he attempted to see his surroundings.  
"Am I in heaven?" he asked woozily.  
"Good," another figure said, "He's all right."   
Slowly the world came back into focus. He saw the ceiling of the Great Hall as it reflected the blue, clear sky. He couldn't find the hole where Voldemort had come in, though.   
Harry looked more closely at the dark figures over him: Dumbledore, McGonagall, and, to his disgust, Snape. He also saw Ginny, though, which was odd because he thought she was dead.  
'Maybe I am in heaven,' thought Harry, 'and Voldemort killed them all.'  
Harry then looked to the two other figures standing over him. One was a tall, gangly man with red hair. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Ginny. The other was a woman with long, brown hair. He had a feeling he should know these two people, but he couldn't think of who they were.  
"Harry," the woman said, waving her hand in front of his face, "Harry, is something wrong? One minute you're standing there, talking about how we need to catch You-know-who, and the next minute, you're unconscious!"  
Harry sat bolt upright, sending all of the people scattering.   
Now he knew something was wrong.   
He didn't remember any of what she had just said. Hell, he didn't even know who she was.   
He leapt to his feet and whirled around looking for the door. Then, it hit him.  
"Hermione?" he asked, turning to the woman.  
"Yeah," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact way, "Who did you think it was? Are you sure you're alright?"   
Suddenly, it all came to him.   
Voldemort had killed him, then brought him back to life. He had also brought back everyone who had died and caused Harry so much pain. Harry supposed that Voldemort needed Harry to battle with. Why, was a mystery to Harry.   
Not only did this come to Harry, but something else did too. He began to slowly forget his past, dark, angry, depressed self. His new, happy, light self was beginning to take over.   
Harry turned to his friends and smiled.   
He looked Hermione up and down, admiring her curves. Not everything from his past left.  
"See-ya' tonight, sweet-cheeks." Saying this, he turned and walked out of the room to explore this New World.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
Note: PLEASE review. Even if you think it was bad. And review my other stories too. I personally don't like the ending, but, that's me! Read The other part: 'Murder at Hogwarts 2: Draco' for Draco's point of view. Contact me if you want to write a sequel to THIS part of the 'Murder at Hogwarts' series. Contact me (or write a review) if you want ME to write a sequel to 'Murder at Hogwarts 2: Draco'.   



End file.
